Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Unblocking of Kool Saif Mohd
The following discussion is closed. '''Please do not modify it.' | Subsequent comments should be made on the appropriate discussion page.}} No further edits should be made to this discussion.'' ---- Kool Saif Mohd has asked for an unblock on my Community Central talk page. We all know that he has a history a bad behaviour here. He was blocked for 6 months for personal attacks, harrassment and trolling. He has asked me to unblock him and give his apologies to 3primetime3. I would like to consult the community whether I should unblock him or not. Please vote whether you would support, oppose or be neutral about him being unblocked. I would need 85% support votes for him to be unblocked. [[User:Jianhui67|'Jianhui67']] [[User talk:Jianhui67|'talk']]★ 07:27, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Result: Kool Saif Mohd will remain blocked for 6 months. If you feel that an indefinite block is needed, ask on Talk:Unblocking of Kool Saif Mohd. [[User:Jianhui67|'Jianhui67]] [[User talk:Jianhui67|'talk']]★ 18:18, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Essential Reading * [1] * [2] * [3] Please note the following *'Neutral votes are not counted.' *'Only registered users can vote. Unregistered users are not allowed to vote.' *'This referendum will end on 07:27, 9 December 2013. Only admins can close the referendum.' *'This note is only for admins. You all can decide whether to unblock Kool Saif Mohd depending on the votes. If the support votes are 85% and above on the closure of the referendum, then he can be unblocked. If the support votes are between 75% to 85%, we may have to start another discussion (between admins) on Talk:Unblocking of Kool Saif Mohd prior to the unblocking. ' Discussion from other users I am more inclined to oppose the unblock now. He used different accounts (logged in and logged out) to harrass me on my Community Central talk page. I may even contact a Wikia staff to globally block all his IPs and accounts. [[User:Jianhui67|'Jianhui67']] [[User talk:Jianhui67|'talk']]★ 14:38, December 3, 2013 (UTC) I have been observing this for a few days. I think I can close it now because there is no way this is going to receive 85% support. [[User:Jianhui67|'Jianhui67']] [[User talk:Jianhui67|'talk']]★ 18:08, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Votes Support #Johan jeson Oppose #Liquoritz (talk) 09:00, December 2, 2013 (UTC) #user:3primetime3 09:38 PM, December 2, 2013 # '''Oppose'. User has abused multiple accounts while being blocked. Sockpuppetry is not allowed in here. He also used accounts (logging in and out) to harrass me on my Community Central Wiki talk page. He is not just a case of harrassment, personal attacks and trolling, but also a sockpuppeteer. I am going to ask for a global block for him and all his accounts and IP addresses. [[User:Jianhui67|'Jianhui67']] [[User talk:Jianhui67|'talk']]★ 13:14, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Neutral #Neutral, I forgive him, but he should deserve some punishment. For example, if you have committed a crime, even though you ask for forgiveness, you still need to be detained or punished. User:Wildoneshelper # Neutral. I can't really decide for now; as I said in 3primetime3's blog that there's a vandaliser that is given a second chance, yet he/she used the chance to vandalise pages again. But, if the admins want to unblock him, then go ahead. TimBluesWin (talk) 13:29, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- :The discussion above is closed. '''Please do not modify it.' | Subsequent comments should be made on the appropriate discussion page.}} No further edits should be made to this discussion.''